Vivimi
by John R. Branwen
Summary: -¿Sucede algo, Maika-san? La aludida le extiende una hoja de papel, el cual toma, y no tiene tiempo de responder cuando la ojipurpura le dice: -Dino-san… toque esta partitura en el piano. Quiero cantarla...- y su mirada se pone sombria sin intencion alguna: -a duo. "MaikaXDino".


**Vivimi**

* * *

**Summary: **-¿Sucede algo, Maika-san? La aludida le extiende una hoja de papel, el cual toma, y no tiene tiempo de responder cuando la ojipurpura le dice: -Dino-san… toque esta partitura en el piano. Quiero cantarla...- y su mirada se pone sombria sin intencion alguna: -a duo. "MaikaXDino".

**Disclaimer:** Ni Blend S ni la cancion presente es mia, son de sus autores.

**Nota:** Tenia que aprovechar esta cancion… quizas muchos no la hayan oido en italiano pero sin duda si en español, la deben reconocer como "Viveme". Ademas, tenia que aprovechar que Dino es de Roma… de una forma u otra se debe saber esta cancion. Ahora si, adelante:

* * *

Era un dia normal en cierta cafeteria conocida como Stile -si es que en realidad lo que ocurre alli puede llamarsele normal-. Las diferentes meseras atendiendo de acuerdo a su tematica, el cocinero tratando de despertar al encargado del establecimiento, que cuando no estaba dormido se encontraba viendo embelesado a su mesera favorita de mirada sadica… en fin, un dia como cualquier otro.

Hasta que llego una entrega especial que nadie esperaba:

-Konichiwa. Se encuentra… ¿Buonarotti Dino?

El gerente, sorprendido de que lo busquen a el responde afirmativamente aun con señales de sueño.

-Bien, venga conmigo.

El rubio decide salir junto con el misterioso hombre, y tras las meseras y Akizuki.

-¿Y esto?

El gerente no puede evitar exclamar al ver lo que ha recibido:

Un piano nuevo hecho de caoba negra, tan hermoso como voluminoso, es lo que le ha llegado hasta el. Y sabe perfectamente quien se lo envio:

-Ah, _mamma mia_.

Si, directamente desde Roma. Y sabia que no lo podia devolver.

-¿En donde se lo ponemos?- pregunta el otro hombre que trae la encarga.

El europeo suspira antes de responder:

-Creo que eso va a ser un problema-, dice al señalar el piso superior, en donde el vive.

Los dos hombres miran hacia arriba con temor, al darse cuenta de donde lo tienen que poner.

-No se preocupen, aquí les ayudamos. ¿No es asi chicos?-, pregunta el italiano mirando a ciertas personas a su cargo, y recibiendo un pulgar hacia arriba de una persona de cabello verde.

-Bueno, ya que esto se trata de hombres, regreso a mi posicion para lucir como la idol que soy.

Hideri ya se queria escabullir para no tener que cargar el piano, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque Akizuki lo sujeto del cuello y se lo llevo arrastrando con Dino y las personas de la entrega:

-Ah no, tu nos vas a ayudar a subir esa cosa.

-Pero yo no puedo, tengo que lucir para mi publico… una idol no carga pianos… Miu-san, diles que yo no aguanto ni siquiera tus golpesitos-, exclamaba rapidamente Hideri tratando de escaparse.

-Lo siento, si puedes aguantar mis hojas de papel y una caja de lechugas, sin duda puedes resistir un piano.

-¡NOOOO!

Y asi, Akizuki se llevo arrastrando a Hideri para que tambien pusiera su parte en subir el piano.

* * *

Durante los primeros dias desde que llego el piano, fue toda una novedad ver al gerente tocandolo con una maestria que ninguno de los miembros de Stiles sabia que podia hacerlo… en serio: era rubio, romano, italiano, europeo, emprendedor, maneja un negocio, habla tres idiomas, skater… ¿habia algo que no podia hacer?

Oh si… declaararsele a la chica que le gusta.

Y ese era el dilema que enfrentaba Dino estando sentado junto al piano, sobre todo al recordar el breve mensaje en italiano que venia incluido entre las teclas:

_Hijo mio, usa el piano_

_para declarartele a la chica que amas._

_No te arrepentiras de hacerlo._

_Mamma_

-Mamma… si supieras lo dificil que se me hace… decirle a Maika-san que la amo.

Suspiraba el tipo de la ribera del Tiber viendo el atardecer cayendo sobre la ciudad.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en una casa tradicional japonesa, una joven despierta de su siesta con una expresion de sorpresa en su rostro. Ya que despues de dos años de trabajar en Stile, su mente pudo embonar todas las piezas relacionadas al gerente y su constante atencion con ella, el hecho de que fuera tan amable, tan gentil, tan preocupado… y solo con ella, con nadie mas.

Y para eso, solo habia una respuesta:

Dino estaba enamorado de ella.

¿Como fue que no se dio cuenta?

Todo lo ocurrido, desde el dia que lo conocio, las diferentes salidas que organizaron, los eventos en la cafeteria, la vez que se enfermo de resfriado y que fue a verla… ahora todo tenia sentido.

Y sabia que aunque no se lo pidiera, tenia que darle una respuesta.

Pero antes, tenia que buscar algo en Internet, valiendose de su limitado italiano, para que le llegara lo que estaba buscando, que encontro una vez de casualidad cuando estaba practicando el idioma en su PC -y que se aprendio practicamente de memoria, siendo la primer obra en italiano que podia expresar sin problema de pronunciacion-.

Una vez que encontro lo que estaba buscando, lo imprimio, y se cambio rapidamente por una blusa color lila y falda corta morada, saliendo a toda velocidad.

-Maika… ¿a donde vas a esta hora?

-Lo siento oneesan… tengo que ir con el gerente. Ayudenme con otosan y okasan…

Aika la vio con un aire bastante decidido, lo cual indicaba que probablemente no iba a regresar rapido… si es que regresaba en la noche.

-¿A donde iba tan rapido Maika?

-Con el gerente… supongo que finalmente se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de este…

-Supongo que ahora si es momento de festejar esto…

Y acto seguido, Kouichi saca la libreta donde tenian apuntado todos los detalles que le sonsacaron al europeo la otra vez que estuvo de visita, felices de que su hermana menor finalmente pudiera notar los sentimientosde este, y esperando que fueran correspondidos.

Ya ellos se encargarian de cubrirle la espalda a Maika con lo de su ausencia frente a sus padres.

* * *

El rubio se encontraba tomando un poco de vino frente al piano, vestido de camiseta gris y pantalones azules, mientras trataba de que le llegara la inspiracion para tocar algo… y es que si, era divertido teclear el piano, pero a los de Stile se les ocurrian que tocara en su inmensa mayoria openings y endings de anime.

Y no iba a negar que era entretenido, pero habia mas variedad de temas que tocar.

Recordo especialmente la vez que le hicieron que tocara el intro de Hataraku Saibou… fue divertido porque Kaho-san dijo que su voz se parecia mucho a la del globulo blanco, y que si quisiera, hasta podria ser el doble de voz.

El gerente rio ante el recuerdo… ¿el como 1146? Si claro.

Aunque no seria mala idea, aprovechando que Maika y Hideri ya son mayores de edad, el proponer que todos fueran al siguiente Comiket vestidos de la tematica de Hataraku Saibou.

Seria divertido ver a Maika-san vestida como globulo rojo… su torpeza, su dulzura, su mirada…

Bueno, ya se esta desviando mucho del tema.

Seguia pensando en eso cuando escucho el timbre sonar.

Eso era lo malo de vivir en un segundo piso: tienes que bajar para atender a la puerta.

Y al abrirla, se lleva una sorpresa al ver quien esta frente a el:

-¡Maika-san! Es… un gusto de verte, pero hoy es dia libre… digo, pasa, adelante.

Y con eso ambos pasan, pregutnandose el romano que hace ella aquí. Ciero, siempre le da gusto verla, pero hoy ni es dia de trabajo ni es dia de que le clases de italiano a la joven. Por lo que la intriga lo mata una vez que llegan al piso superior:

-¿Sucede algo, Maika-san?

La aludida le extiende una hoja de papel, el cual toma, y no tiene tiempo de responder cuando la ojipurpura le dice:

-Dino-san… toque esta partitura en el piano. Quiero cantarla...- y su mirada se pone sombria sin intencion alguna: -a duo.

El rubio no sabia que decir: que la chica de sus sueños fuera hasta su departamento, que no lo llamara como "Gerente" -tal vez porque no era hora de trabajo-, que le pidiera tocar en el piano una partitura en particular, y que cantara junto con ella en duo, era casi como soñar despierto. Aunque no debia acelerarse, capaz que estaba confundiendo las señales, ¿era asi?

Pues no.

El extranjero se dio cuenta que nada de esto era casualidad, al ver la melodia de la partitura y la letra de una cancion que como italiano conocia bastante bien:

_Vivimi_

-¿Estas segura, Maika-san?

La aludida, le acaricia levemente la barbilla y lo lleva al piano como flautista a los ratones del cuento de Hamelin:

-No tengo ninguna duda acerca de eso… Dino.

Y el hecho de que ahora no haya usado el honorifico "-san" termino por convencerlo que esto en realidad estaba pasando.

Dino tomó asiento en el piano, y acomodando las partituras, listo para tocarlo, mientras Maika tomaba posicion frente a el esperando que iniciara el sonido del piano.

Una vez que empezaron a sonar las primeras notas, empieza a desplegar la melodia y la letra que entrañaba en los sentimientos de ambos:

* * *

_Vivimi_

_Links:_

_Version original en italiano de Pausini: watch?v=8fRnvjjhjJs_

_Version en español a dueto con Sanz: watch?v=6XZLJT_B9tQ_

_Durante la cancion:_

_En subrayado: __Maika_

_En negrita: __**Dino**_

_En subrayado y negrita: __**Maika y Dino**_

* * *

_Non ho bisogno più di niente, adesso che_

_Mi illumini d'amore immenso fuori e dentro_

_Credimi se puoi_

_Credimi se vuoi_

_Credimi e vedrai non finirà mai_

* * *

Aun sin palabras, parecia haber un acuerdo visual entre Maika y Dino, con el cual indicaban cuando cantaba cada quien. Y ahora era turno de el, de cantar en su lengua materna.

* * *

_**Ho desideri scritti in alto che volano **__(che volano)_

_**Ogni pensiero è indipendente dal mio corpo**_

_**Credimi se puoi **__(Credimi)_

_**Credimi perché**_

_**Farei del male solo e ancora a me**_

* * *

Ambos sabian que se venia el primer precoro, por lo que acordaron de una mirada hacerlo juntos:

* * *

_**Qui grandi spazi e poi noi**_

_**Cieli aperti che ormai**_

_**Non si chiudono più**_

_**C'è bisogno di vivere da qui**_

* * *

Y ahora en el coro, Dino quiso que la chica se luciera con su potencial vocal que no habia notado antes:

* * *

_Vivimi senza paura_

_**Che sia una vita o che sia un'ora**_

_**Non lasciare libero o disperso**_

_**Questo mio spazio adesso aperto ti prego**_

_**Vivimi senza vergogna**_

_**Anche se hai tutto il mondo contro**_

_**Lascia l'apparenza e prendi il senso**_

_**E ascolta quello che ho qui dentro…**_

* * *

Y como si fuera una coordinacion tipo ballet, ahora se alternaban los versos de la cancion, con tod y segundas voces:

* * *

_Così diventi un grande quadro che dentro me__** (che dentro me)**_

_Ricopre una parete bianca un po' anche stanca_

_**Credimi se puoi **__(Credimi)_

_**Credimi perché**_

_Farei del male solo e ancora a me_

_**Qui tra le cose che ho**_

_**Ho qualcosa di più**_

_**Che non ho avuto mai**_

_**Hai bisogno di vivermi di più…**_

* * *

Y a pesar de que no estaba planeado asi originalmente en la partitura, Dino decidio ampliar el tiempo de ese ultimo verso para expresarlo en con todo su ser, a lo que Maika no pudo estar mas de acuerdo para hacer lo mismo:

* * *

_**VIVERMI DI PIÙ!**_

_**Vivimi senza paura!**_

_**Che sia una vita o che sia un'ora!**_

_**Non lasciare libero o disperso**_

_**Questo mio spazio adesso aperto, ti prego!**_

_**Vivimi senza vergogna!**_

_**Anche se hai tutto il mondo contro**_

_**Lascia l'apparenza e prendi il senso**_

_**E ascolta quello che ho qui dentro**_

_Hai aperto in me_

_La fantasia_

_Le attese I giorni di un'illimitata gioia__** (un'illimitata gioia)**_

_Hai preso me_

_Sei la regia_

_Mi inquadri e poi mi sposti in base alla tua idea…_

* * *

La intensidad de la cancion iba bajando, acorde a lo escrito en la partitura y a la letra original de la cancion, por lo que Dino procedio a cantar mas pausado, al igual que Maika:

* * *

_**Vivimi senza paura**_

_**Che sia una vita o che sia un'ora!**_

_**Non lasciare libero o disperso**_

_**Questo mio spazio adesso aperto...**_

* * *

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos queria terminar la cancion en una forma algo anticlimatica, querian seguir expresando toda la intensidad de sus sentimientos, por lo que entiendiendo la mirada de Maika, Dino decidio dejar de lado las hojas y volver a entonar en el piano toda la intensidad de la cancion:

* * *

_ti prego!_

_**Vivimi senza vergogna!**_

_**Anche se hai tutto il mondo contro**_

_**Lascia l'apparenza e prendi il senso**_

_**E ascolta quello che ho qui dentro…**_

* * *

Ahora si, era el tiempo de terminar la cancion como ellos la querian, con Maika sentandose al lado de Dino, este mirandola y expresando la ultima palabra de la melodia, que representaba lo que ambos querian hacer:

* * *

_**Vivimi.**_

* * *

Una vez que el europeo termino de entonar las ultimas teclas del piano, vuelve a mirar a la chica directamente a los ojos, viendo como finalmente ella descubrio los sentimientos que este le abrigaba.

Y que para bien de el, eran mas que correspondidos.

Maika lo toma de la camisa, lo lleva hacia ella, y lo besa como habia querido hacerlo desde ese sueño que tuvo en su casa.

Era un beso de amor en toda la extension de la palabra.

Una vez que se separaron, se miraron a los ojos una vez mas:

-¿Me amas… Maika…?

Ella le puso un dedo en su boca para que no siguiera balbuceando mas, enternecida por la reaccion del rubio:

-Sin reserva alguna, Dino. _Vivimi._

Casi con lagrimas al ver que su sueñi se convirtio en realidad, ahora Dino la besa, sellando una relacion que ambos anhelaban tener, y de aquí en adelante, eso es lo unico que querian hacer juntos:

Vivir.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
